


Lucky Charms

by Olsies



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Richie is a gay disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: Richie slept in cereal and somehow still got the guy.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Lucky Charms

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble prompt/birthday present for my friend Ecks! I hope you like it!!

Richie paces around his bedroom and bites his nails as he pretends to not listen for the front door. Ben is out on _another_ date, and Richie can’t _fucking_ take it. He doesn’t know why he thought it would be a good idea to let Ben stay with him and help him _get out there on the dating scene_ after he came out, but somehow that’s exactly where he finds himself today, and he can’t fucking take it. Because of course Richie is in love with Ben, but Bill told him not to push anything too soon, that Ben needed a chance to get out there and explore a little.

Richie thought it sounded pretty reasonable, he just didn’t expect Ben to fall for the first person he went out on a date with.

Not that he doesn’t think that Ben isn’t a great guy, because of course he is, he’s the best, but-

He loses his train of thought when he hears the front door open. Richie goes to his bedroom door and leans up against it, trying to figure out if Ben is alone or if he’s brought Gene back. He hears no voices, and just when he’s about to peak out, Ben knocks on his door.

Richie shrieks and jumps away.

“Richie?” Ben pushes the door open. “Richie?! Are you ok? What are you doing?”

“Fuck! Yeah, I’m fine. You just scared me.”

“What were you doing?”

“Nothing.” Richie adjusts his glasses. “How was your date?”

Frowning, Ben says, “It was fine. We went out to a fancy restaurant that had really tiny portions and I’m still hungry. Wanna go get some McDonald’s?”

“McDonald’s?” Richie echoes. “Are you drunk?”

Ben shrugs. “A little buzzed off the wine, but not drunk. I just really want a cheeseburger and a milkshake.”

“Are you ok?” Richie asks. Clearly hell is freezing over. Ben hasn't eaten McDonald's in _years_.

“Yeah, I’m fine. You coming?”

“Let me get dressed.” Ben stands in the doorway, picking at the chipping paint as Richie tugs on some jeans and a sweater. He shoves his feet into his Crocs and they head down to the car. Richie gets in the driver’s seat and keeps glancing at Ben out of the corner of his eye. He looks tired.

They go through the drive-thru, get chocolate shakes and a couple cheeseburgers, and head home. When they get to the parking lot, Ben doesn’t get out of the car.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Richie asks. He is sitting with the door open, cool air flooding the car as he hesitates.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“What happened?”

“He wants me to go away for the weekend with him.”

Richie’s brain simultaneously goes super fast and super slow at the same time. “Oh. That’s- I don’t know how you want me to react to that.”

Smiling, Ben looks over at his friend. “I don’t know how to react to it either.”

“Why not?”

“It seems too soon. I really like Gene, and I don’t wanna mess anything up.”

“Why would going away mess anything up?”

Ben shrugs. He opens the bag in his hand and pulls out one of the burgers. He hands it to Richie and pulls out the other.

“Oh, are we- Ok.” Closing the door, Richie takes it and unwraps it. He takes a few bites as he stares out into the parking lot. “When are you going?”

“This weekend.”

“Oh, that’s short notice,” Richie says. It’s Wednesday. Just a few days seems kind of shitty when they've only been dating a few weeks. “What did you say?”

“I think I said yes?”

“Oh, where are you going?”

They go back and forth like this for several minutes, Richie gently pulling out the details of the weekend while Ben eats his burger. He and Gene are going camping, and Ben loves camping and hiking and all of that. By the time they are done, Ben seems calmer and almost excited.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Ben says. “It will be fun.”

“Yeah. So much fun.” Richie sighs as he collects the trash. “Let’s go in.”

They head back up to their apartment, and Richie goes to bed quickly. He doesn’t want to accidentally say something he might regret.

***

The weekend goes by slowly for Richie. He hates every minute he’s alone, and by the time Ben comes home, late, Richie’s a total wreck. He's eating Lucky Charms from the box while lying on the couch when Ben comes in. He looks tired but happy.

“Hey, Rich. How was your-”

“You’re late. You said you were going to be home by five. It’s nine.”

“Uh, sorry. We ran into traffic, and then Gene was hungry.”

Richie huffs and shoves more cereal in his mouth.

“Are you ok?”

“‘M fine.”

Ben watches him for a moment, and then goes to his room. He comes back out a few minutes later and sits next to Richie on the couch.

“Wanna talk about it?” Ben asks.

Richie doesn’t acknowledge him.

“Richie.”

“I’m fine, Ben.”

“Clearly.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“Say whatever’s on your mind.”

Biting his lip, Richie huffs. “No.”

“Please.”

Taking a deep breath, Richie says, “I can’t do it anymore.”

“Do what?”

“I can’t watch you with someone else. It’s tearing me apart.”

“What?” Ben asks, shocked.

Richie doesn’t say anything for a long minute. “I love you, Ben. And I just- I can’t.”

“Richie…”

“I know, I know. You like Gene, so I don’t expect you to change anything, but I don’t want to talk about him anymore, if it’s all the same to you.”

“Richie.”

“I’m going to bed.” Richie takes the Lucky Charms to his room and gets in bed. He curls up on his side and cries, hugging the box. Eventually, he rolls over, pushing the box away. When the box falls, and bits of cereal get all over his bed, he doesn’t care even as the pieces make his legs itch.

The next morning, Richie wakes up to a soft knock on his door.

“Richie, can I come in?” Ben asks.

“I’m ok.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

Sighing, Richie gets up and goes to the door. He opens it just enough to see Ben’s concerned face. He's already showered and dressed, because of course he isn't a disaster of a human being.

“What?” Richie asks.

“I want to talk to you. Can I come in?”

Licking his lips, Richie shakes his head, no. “But I’ll come talk to you on the couch.”

Nodding, Ben steps aside and they walk out to the front room. Richie brushes some cereal from his legs as he sits down, and just shakes his head. He’s such a fucking disaster, it’s no wonder no one wants to date him.

Neither of them say anything for a moment.

"I broke up with Gene," Ben blurts out.

"What? Why?!"

Ben just gives him a look.

"Because of what I said last night?"

"You didn't give me a chance to respond. "

"But you like Gene, why would you-"

"Because I love you, you dumb idiot!"

"Hey! I'm not a dumb idiot!"

Ben groans, rolling his eyes. "You missed the point."

Richie frowns. "Gene is a good guy. You should have stuck with him."

"Why would I stick with someone who I don't love?"

"I'm just a gay disaster. You don't want me."

Ben groans. "I'm pretty sure you don't get to decide who I want."

Richie bites his lip. "Ben… I don't- I didn't-"

"You didn't want me to break up with Gene?"

Richie stares at a marshmallow on the floor.

"What the fuck, Richie?"

"I didn't ask you-"

"What do you want, Richie? Do you want me to leave? Do you want to date me? What?" His voice is thin, and Richie just shrugs.

"You already told me you loved me," Ben says.

"I do."

"So, what do you want? Do you _want_ me to go?"

Richie doesn't say anything.

"I'm- I'm gonna go." Ben stands up, but Richie grabs his hand.

"Don't."

"Oh my fucking God, Richie!"

Richie stares at the cereal.

“Tell me to go and I will, but if you ask me to stay I’ll never leave you again," Ben whispers.

Richie licks his lips. "I don't-" He huffs a little.

"You don't _what_ , Richie?" Ben asks softly. "What did you want to happen?"

"I just need a minute. Please sit back down," Richie whispers.

Taking a deep breath, Ben sits down.

"Ok. I just want to do a mini recap of the last 12 hours."

Ben nods. They hold hands tightly.

"You came in after 9. I told you I loved you and went to my room. I slept with a box of cereal, most of which spilled out into my bed." Ben glances down at the cereal and nods. "And somewhere in there, you broke up with Gene. Because you love me. Even though I slept with a box of cereal."

"I mean, to be fair, I did not know you slept with a box of Lucky Charms."

"Would it have made a difference?"

Ben shakes his head, no. "Not in the slightest."

"But- But I don't deserve you."

Licking his lips, Ben looks at him softly. "Richie."

"I slept with a box of cereal."

Ben smiles gently. "I don't care."

"I bet Gene never sleeps with a box of cereal."

"I don't care. I don't love Gene."

"You love me."

"Yes. I love you very much," he says so gently it makes Richie's heart do weird things.

"Ben, I definitely do not fucking deserve you."

Ben squeezes Richie's hand even tighter. "Richie, love isn't about _deserving_ , but even if it were, you would deserve all the love in the world."

Richie blushes and bites his lip. "You are so fucking gay."

"Lucky for you, yes, I am," Ben agrees.

"I love you, Ben."

"I love you, too." Swallowing, Ben hesitates. "So, are you done fighting this so I can kiss you now?"

Laughing, Richie cups Ben's cheek. "No, I'm gonna kiss you."

Ben starts to say something, but stops when Richie's mouth touches his. They kiss gently for a moment, but it doesn't take long before Ben is pulling Richie into his lap, sitting back for a better angle. When Ben finds a piece of cereal stuck to Richie's thigh, they break apart, laughing,

"You are such a gay disaster," Ben teases.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway."

"Yeah, yeah I do." He pulls Richie down for another hungry kiss. Ben's hands slide down Richie's sides to grab his ass, his fingers digging in. Richie gasps into the kiss as he slides his fingers through Ben's perfect hair. He tugs a little, and Ben breaks the kiss with a breathy moan.

"I can't believe you made me wait two months for this, Hanscom," Richie teases. He nips at Ben's chin as he keeps going down so he can scrape his teeth against Ben's neck.

Shivering, Ben asks, "Two months? I've been waiting since the day I met you."

Richie pulls back to look at Ben, trying to see if he's _really_ telling the truth.

"What- But- Why? Why did you-" Richie stammers out.

"You kept pushing me to go on dates with other men. I didn't think you liked me like that."

Richie blushes. "Fuck, Ben. I just didn't wanna push too much. I love you so much. I just- You weren't an option. And then- I don't know. Bill said it was _important for you to experiment_."

Groaning, Ben laughs. "Fucking Bill."

"Fucking Bill." Richie leans forward and kisses Ben again feeling more alive than he has in a long time.

They kiss for a long time, but eventually Ben’s hands start to slide up and under Richie’s shirt. Richie freezes, and pulls back.

“You ok, Rich?” Ben’s breathing hard.

“Yeah, just-”

“What?”

“I haven’t taken a shower since Friday. Maybe Thursday. I’m- I fucking smell.” They both laugh.

Pulling Richie close again, Ben shoves his face in Richie’s neck, kissing and sucking a little. “Maybe I like the way you smell.”

“You’re so fucking gross.”

“Says the man who hasn’t showered in over three days.”

Blushing, Richie gets up.

“I’m gonna go shower. Don’t- Don’t go anywhere,” Richie says.

Clearing his throat, Ben pushes his hair back. “Why don’t I just join you?”

“J- Join me?”

“Yeah.” Ben stands up and crowds into Richie’s space. “I can help wash your back.”

Smiling, Richie kisses Ben’s cheek. “Maybe wash my hair too?”

“We’ll see.” Ben winks at him as he takes Richie’s hand and they head to the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://nblesbianbenhanscom.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
